Archangel High
by LittleMissSarcasm14
Summary: A series of one shots that take place in high school! OCxAthrun, CagallixSting, MeyrinxAuel, LunaxRey, KxL, DxM, YxS, SxS,
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys :) I've decided to write a new story for Gundam Seed/Destiny! I've added my own character which I'll give info on below and I'll put a link to a picture of her on my profile. This isn't exactly a flowing story, it'll be a series of one shots that take place during a school year, kind of like a different scenario for each chapter. Hope you enjoy :)

New Character;

Name: Ichigo Asuka

Age: 16

Hair Colour: Blonde

Eye Colour: Red

Family: Kazuma Asuka - Father, Ayu Asuka - Mother, Shinn - Older twin brother, Mayu Asuka - Younger sister (I don't know the names of Shinn's parents! Also, just pretend Shinn's mum has blonde hair :P)

Personality: Cheerful, Childish, Fun, Sweet, Devious, Smart, Energetic

Likes: Sweets, Dancing, Singing, Helping others, Teasing people, Playing match-maker, Getting even with people

Dislikes: Sour things, Rude/mean people, Fangirls/boys

Pairings;

Ichigo & Athrun

Lacus & Kira

Cagalli & Sting

Miriallia & Dearka

Shiho & Yzak

Stellar & Shinn

Lunamaria & Rey

Meyrin & Auel

Also, I'm going to make Lunamaria and Meyrin twins, just so that everyone is in the same year!


	2. Shinn's Mistake

Ichigo Asuka wandered through the halls of Archangel High. She hated to admit it, but she was lost. She silently cursed her brother, who had forgotten all about her and left without her. The hallway was full of students, eagerly chatting about an up-coming idol or the latest fashion trend. Her ruby red eyes flickered from side to side, desperately trying to find her brother. However, because the world was completely against her today, she ended up crashing into someone. The impact caused the blonde to fall backwards. Ichigo closed her eyes and waited for the pain of crashing down onto the floor to come, but was surprised when a strong arm wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her upright. She peered up at the owner of the arm and was met by a beautiful pair of emerald eyes.

"Are you okay?" A smooth, deep voice asked.

"O-oh, uh, yeah. Thanks." Ichigo stuttered, mentally face-palming herself for getting so nervous. The voice belonged to quite honestly the most handsome boy she had ever seen. He had thick midnight blue hair, bright green eyes and a gorgeous smile.

"No problem. Sorry for walking into you."

"It's okay, I wasn't really looking where I was going." Ichigo let out a sheepish laugh.

"Are you new?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Kinda. I'm Athrun Zala." The young man smiled and offered his hand.

"Ichigo Asuka." Ichigo replied with a timid smile, accepting his hand.

Athrun looked slightly taken aback at her name. "Asuka? Are you related to Shinn, by any chance?"

Ichigo's mood turned sour at the mention of her brother's name. "Yeah, he's my brother. And when I find him I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. I mean, what kind of moron forgets about their sister?!" She muttered, clenching her hand into a fist.

Athrun chuckled at the fuming blonde's ramblings. He wouldn't want to be Shinn right now. "I can take you to him, if you'd like?"

Ichigo blushed as she realised that she had been babbling on. "Yes please."

* * *

"Shinn Asuka, I am going to kill you." An angry voice said.

Shinn Asuka felt a very murderous aura coming from behind him. He recognised the voice to be his sister's. It then dawned on him that he was meant to show his sister around school today. "Oh crap." He muttered fearfully. He turned around with a nervous smile on his face. "Hey sis…" He said weakly.

"Sis?" Athrun and Shinn's friends murmured to one another, as a girl with waist length, blonde, wavy hair came into view. Her red glare was on Shinn, who was scratching the back of his head nervously.

"You left without me this morning! Do you have any idea how long I've been walking around this school, trying to find you?" The girl hissed through gritted teeth.

"Heh, sorry about that! Hey, why don't you meet my friends?" Shinn asked, trying to distract his sister from his mistake.

Ichigo's anger was replaced by embarrassment as she noticed 13 new faces watching her and Shinn curiously. "Um…hi."

"Guys, this is my twin sister Ichigo. She just transferred here from a boarding school. Ichigo, this is Lacus," A pretty girl with long pink hair and pale blue eyes waved at her. "Kira." A boy with brown hair and violet eyes gave her a kind smile. "Cagalli, Kira's sister." A girl with short blonde hair and golden eyes gave her a thumbs up. "Sting." A boy with green hair and light green eyes nodded at her. "Miriallia." A girl with short brown hair and turquoise eyes said a quiet 'hi'. "Dearka." A tanned blonde boy with purple eyes winked at her, resulting in her rolling her eyes at him, making everyone snicker. "Shiho." A girl with long brown hair and purple eyes smiled at her. "Yzak." A guy with silver hair and light blue eyes gave her a grunt of acknowledgement. "Stellar." A short blonde girl with magenta coloured eyes gave her a wave. Ichigo mentally noted, with a smirk on her lips, the faint blush on her brother's cheeks. "Lunamaria." A girl with short red hair and dark blue eyes smiled at her. "Rey." A boy with blonde hair and blues eyes nodded at her. "Meyrin, Luna's sister." A girl with red hair up in twin tails and dark blue eyes gave her a smile. "Auel." A boy with light blue hair and blue eyes gave her a mock salute. "And it seems you've already met Athrun." Shinn ended the introductions as Athrun gave her a smile.

"Nice to meet you all." Ichigo smiled brightly at them.

"Likewise." Kira replied.

"So, you transferred here from a boarding school?" Miriallia enquired curiously.

"Yeah, I got really homesick and wanted to start school here." Ichigo replied.

"What kind of school was it?" Lacus asked.

"It specialised in performing arts." Ichigo answered.

"Wow, a performing arts school? They're hard to get into. You must be talented!" Lacus gushed.

"Not really." Ichigo said with a blush. She always got embarrassed when people complimented her.

Dearka, who had enjoyed watching Shinn cower away in fear earlier, decided to bring up Shinn's mistake. "So, your brother left without you this morning?"

As soon as Ichigo was reminded of that fact she turned to Shinn, who gulped nervously and inched away from his sister. "Oh yeah, you'd better sleep with one eye open, big brother." She grinned and batted her eyelashes innocently. Shinn didn't know what she was up to, but he knew it wasn't good.


	3. Ichigo's Revenge

The peculiar way in which the Asuka twins approached their friends today mad their friends extremely curious as to what went down in the Asuka household this morning. Shinn had one hand clenched into a fist while the other covered his mouth as if he was shocked at something. Ichigo was trailing behind her brother looking guilty. When they reached their friends, Ichigo chose to stand apart from her brother and stood in between Lacus and Athrun.

"Hey guys. So, what's up…?" Dearka greeted them slowly, eyeing up Shinn. Shinn turned to glare at his sister.

"How many times do I have to apologise?!" Ichigo pouted. The truth is, Shinn was the victim of one of Ichigo's revenge schemes.

Athrun chuckled at Ichigo's expression. "What exactly happened?"

"Ichigo happened." Came Shinn's muffled voice from behind his hand. All eyes were now on the blonde.

Ichigo looked down, blushing lightly. "I was just taking a few pictures. I didn't know it was long lasting."

"Didn't know what was long lasting?" Meyrin asked.

Ichigo sighed and looked up. "I put make-up on Shinn in his sleep to take pictures as revenge for him leaving me behind yesterday. Most of it came off but…" She trailed off.

"But?" Lacus encouraged her to go on.

"The lipstick didn't come off." Ichigo admittedly sheepishly. Everyone was silent…for a bout 2 seconds and then they were all in fits of laughter.

Seeing their reactions, Shinn removed his hand from his face to yell at them, without realising that the extremely bright, fuchsia pink lipstick was on display. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Everyone looked at him and started laughing even more. Shinn blinked and realised that he had moved his hand. Everyone had now quietened down.

"Well, look on the bright side." Ichigo grinned.

"What bright side?" Shinn grumbled.

Ichigo giggled and gave him a peace sign. "1. I have new blackmail material and 2. I have a really good lipstick." She winked at her brother.

"THAT ONLY BENEFITS YOU!" Shinn roared.

Ichigo stuck her tongue out at him. "I know!"


	4. Meeting Meer

Ichigo walked through the halls of Archangel High, looking for her maths class. She hadn't gotten used to the school yet. During her search she caught sight of a familiar head of pink hair. A relieved smile appeared on her face as she ran over to the pinkette.

"Ah! Lacus!" She called out. Lacus turned around and looked for the person calling her name. Ichigo came to a halt when she noticed Lacus' clothing…or rather, lack of. 'Why is she dressed like that?' Ichigo thought as her head tipped to one side.

Lacus glared at the blonde. "YOU! You're the one that became friends with _my _Athrun. You've taken his attention away from me! Stay away from him. He's mine." Lacus sneered.

"What's your problem?" Ichigo asked in a disbelieving tone. 'What the hell has gotten into Lacus?'

"You're my problem." Lacus growled. A pair of hands place themselves on Ichigo's shoulders.

"I'm not anyone's, Meer." Athrun's smooth voice said from behind Ichigo.

"Meer?" Ichigo muttered in confusion. 'What the hell is going on?'

"Let's go, Ichigo. You have maths next, right? You're in my class." Athrun smiled as the blonde turned to face him.

"But-but Athrun-" Meer whimpered.

"I would stay away from Ichigo if I were you Meer. If you don't, you'll have Shinn on your case." Athrun warned as he steered Ichigo away from the pouting girl.

"Um, why does she have Lacus' face? Are they twins?" Ichigo asked, extremely confused.

"No, they're definitely not twins. Meer's always been jealous of Lacus, and her jealousy drove her to completely remaking herself into a copy of Lacus. You can tell it's Meer by-" Athrun explained.

"Her lack of clothing and her loud, obnoxious voice?" Ichigo finished, causing Athrun to chuckle and nod his head.

"Exactly."

"Doesn't bother Lacus?"

"No, she was surprised at first but Lacus said that no matter what Meer does, they will always be two very different people."

Ichigo smiled. "Definitely sounds like something Lacus would say." She remembered that Meer had warned her to stay away from Athrun. "And has Meer always been that obsessed with you?"

Athrun let out a sigh. "Unfortunately."

Ichigo laughed at his answer. "Cheer up! Maybe one day she'll get over you. And, if she doesn't, just get a girlfriend. Hopefully that will make Meer realise that you don't like her!" The blonde cheered and skipped off.

"Get a girlfriend, huh?" Athrun murmured with a smile on his face as he watched Ichigo with soft eyes. "That might not be such a bad idea." He then realised something. "Wait, Ichigo! You don't know where you're going."


	5. Damsel in Distress

The boys had just finished playing basketball and decided to cool off at Shinn's house since it was closest to them. Shinn was fine with it as none of his embarrassing family were home right now. Or so he thought.

When they got there the boys made themselves at home, like they always do, and sprawled themselves across Shinn's furniture. Shinn threw a bottle of water at each of them.

"Ah! That was a good practice." Dearka commented as he stretched his arms. The others nodded.

"Where are your family, Shinn?" Kira asked.

"My parents went out for the day, Mayu's round a friend's house, and Ichigo is-," Shinn was cut off by a terrified scream. "Screaming." Shinn finished as he ran upstairs, followed by the others.

He opened his sister's bedroom door only to have her launch herself at him.

The blonde wrapped her legs around his waist and clutched his neck tightly with her arms. "Get rid of it! Get rid of it! Get rid of it!" She cried repeatedly. The boys frowned and shared looks of confusion until Athrun stepped into the room to find the source of Ichigo's terror. He held back a laugh when he saw a tiny black dot on her desk. A spider.

Athrun grabbed a blank piece of paper, scooped the spider onto it, walked over to the window, and threw the spider out. "It's gone." He smiled at the trembling girl in Shinn's arms.

Ichigo looked at Shinn, then Athrun, and then the others, realising that she had just completely embarrassed herself in front of her new friends and not to mention the hottest guy she'd ever seen. "Oh." She muttered lamely, untangling herself from Shinn. She noticed that all of the boys were trying not to laugh.

"Well, if that's all, we'll be downstairs." Shinn told her, holding back a laugh himself. They all shuffled out of the hallway and downstairs.

Ichigo stopped Athrun before he left. "Um, thank you for getting rid of the spider." Her blush was still red as can be.

Athrun grinned at her. "I just can't ignore a damsel in distress." He winked at her and followed the others downstairs, leaving behind a very flustered Ichigo. She shut her bedroom door, threw herself onto her bed and muttered "I am _not_ a damsel in distress."


	6. Clubs

The group was sat at their usual table and were chatting animatedly.

"Hey Ichigo, you should definitely join the track team!" Luna grinned at the blonde, leaning across the table to get closer to Ichigo.

"Oh, uh, maybe." Ichigo stuttered.

"No way! She should join the girl's soccer team." Cagalli said, glaring at Luna heatedly.

Miriallia interrupted the two. "Actually, Ichigo should join the photography club!"

Said blonde tried to stop their arguing. "Well, I was planning on-" However, her words fell upon deaf ears as the three girls continued arguing.

Athrun glanced down at Ichigo and noticed the worried look on her face. "Maybe you girls should listen to what Ichigo has to say rather than arguing about it."

The girls stopped arguing and turned their heads to look at Ichigo, who gave Athrun a relieved smile. "You see, I'm not into any of those things. I'm actually going to try out for the cheerleading team." Ichigo explained.

Lacus and Meyrin let out a small cheer. "You'll be with us."

"Really?!" Ichigo grinned. The two nodded.

Cagalli groaned. "The cheerleading team? I had so much faith in you."

Luna agreed. "Yeah, I definitely thought you'd choose the track team."

Miriallia just sighed. "Well, if that's what you want…" Everyone let out a laugh at the three's reactions.

Ichigo shrugged. "It is. So, what clubs do you guys all belong to?"

"Stellar is in the dance club." Stellar informed her. When Ichigo had first met Stellar, she thought it was a bit strange that Stellar spoke in 3rd person, but over time she had gotten used to it.

"I'm in the judo club." Shiho added.

"We're all in the basketball team." Kira said, referring to the guys.

"Yeah and Athrun's the captain. That's why he's so popular." Dearka grinned and winked at Athrun, who rolled his eyes.

"I see, that explains why girls squeal when you walk past them." Ichigo snickered.

"They do not-" Athrun began, but after seeing Ichigo's look, decided to shut up. He definitely didn't want to be in Ichigo's bad books, especially after what happened to Shinn.

Shinn leaned closer to Athrun. "Shutting up was the right decision, my friend." He whispered as he patted Athrun on the back.


	7. Lacus has a Rival?

Ichigo was walking to the cafeteria happily drinking her chocolate milkshake, which she had hidden from Shinn and snuck into her bag before leaving for school as it was the last one, when she heard a sweet voice call her name.

"Ichigo, wait up!" The voice belonged to Lacus.

Ichigo stopped walking and turned around to greet her pink haired friend. "Hey Lacus!"

Once Lacus had reached her, the pair started continued their walk to the cafeteria. "How was your class?" Lacus asked.

The blond let out a frustrated sigh. "Ugh, I had to listen to Dearka babbling on about how Miriallia will someday go out with him. I couldn't concentrate so I ended up hitting him around the head…"

Lacus giggled. "He does talk about that a lot, doesn't he?"

"LACUS CLYNE!" A loud, obnoxious voice screamed. The two girls span around, startled at the sudden shout. A girl with mid-length, red hair and cold, grey eyes stood in front of them. "Stay away from Kira! He's _mine._"

Ichigo couldn't help but feel like she'd seen this whole scenario before when it hit her; she had been through all not long ago, the only difference was that she had to deal with Meer. "Who are you? And what gives you the right to talk to Lacus that way? The last time I checked Kira was his own person, he doesn't belong to anyone." Ichigo glared at the redhead, feeling a protective instinct kick in.

"My name is Flay Allster and who the hell are you?" The redhead rudely replied.

"Ichigo Asuka, a friend of Lacus and Kira."

"Well, Ichigo Asuka, I don't care about what you think. Now, as I was saying, stay away from Kira, Clyne. If you don't I'll make sure you regret it." Flay spat.

Ichigo couldn't take anymore of this girl's behaviour, so she decided to "trip" up and spill the rest of her milkshake all over Flay, resulting in an ear splitting scream from the latter. "Oops, clumsy me! So sorry, I tripped! Let's go, Lacus." The red eyed girl grabbed Lacus' wrist and ran towards the cafeteria. When they reached the table where their friends sat Ichigo let go of Lacus and calmly took a seat next to Athrun.

"Er, is everything okay? Why'd you come running in like that?" Auel asked.

Instead of answer his question, Lacus turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo, you really didn't have to do that!"

Ichigo shrugged. "Sure I did, she shouldn't have spoken to you like that." The rest of the table were extremely confused by their discussion.

Suddenly, the cafeteria doors slammed open to reveal a _very_ angry girl with a brown stain on her dress and sticky hair. "Ichigo Asuka, you'll pay for this!" Flay hiss before running of crying. 14 heads turned to look at said blond, who was trying to control her laughter.

"You did that?" Kira asked with a slight chuckle.

"She was being mean to Lacus!" Ichigo defended herself.

The table erupted into laughter and even Lacus let out a few giggles. "Thanks Ichigo."

Ichigo winked at her. "Anytime."

Shinn stopped laughing as he realized something. "Was that chocolate milkshake Flay was covered in?!" He asked Ichigo as his eyes narrowed.

Ichigo laughed nervously. "Whaaaaat? No way, we finished all of those, remember?" She waved him off.

"You hid it from me, you brat!" He accused.

"Now do you really think I would do something like that to you, my wonderful brother?"

"Yes."

Ichigo and Shinn silently stared at each other until Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. "…Fine, I hid it from you."

"I knew it. I'll definitely get you back for this!"

"Uh oh…" Ichigo gulped nervously. She was good at getting revenge, but so was Shinn. Damn that delicious chocolate milkshake (which she didn't even get to finish!).


	8. Shinn's RevengeKind Of

Shinn grinned evilly as he poured the bright pink hair dye into Ichigo's shampoo and conditioner. This would teach her not to mess with him. He was thankful to Athrun for ringing Ichigo and keeping her busy, even if he didn't know that he was helping Shinn. Unfortunately for him, Ichigo had just finished her conversation with Athrun and then proceeded to spill her drink. She got up to go and get some tissue from the bathroom but instead found her brother pouring something into her shampoo and conditioner. She smirked as she realised that this must be Shinn's revenge and walked back into her room, waiting for Shinn to finish. When he had finally finished, Ichigo came out of her room, passing him with a sweet smile on her face, and went into the bathroom. Picking up the offending bottles she sighed and shook her head. "Oh Shinn, never mess with a girl's hair products."

* * *

The next morning, Athrun was walking to meet his friends. A person latched themselves onto his arm. Knowing who it was, he turned his head to look at the pinkette, getting ready to pry her off of him. However, he was pleasantly surprised to find a red eyed, blond haired girl smiling up at him.

"Good morning, Athrun!" Ichigo greeted.

"Good morning Ichigo, you seem cheerful today." Athrun noted with a fond grin.

"You guys are in for a treat this morning!"

"Huh?"

"You'll see!" Ichigo giggled before pulling Athrun towards their friends.

* * *

Shinn was fuming. How did she know? He had been so careful! He was approaching his friends when he got a text. 'You can't hide forever.' He glared at his sister, the sender of the message, who grinned at him.

"Why are you wearing a hat?" Stellar asked as Shinn reached them.

"Yeah Shinn, why are you wearing a hat?" Ichigo taunted her brother.

He glared at the devil that was his sister and gritted his teeth. "No particular reason."

Ichigo turned to Athrun. "Are you allowed to wear hats in class?"

Athrun shook his head. "No."

"Damn." Shinn cursed under his breath.

"You may as well take the hat off now, brother. It'll give everyone time to get used to the hilarious sight." Ichigo aid with a smirk on her face.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't!"

Shinn growled and took off his hat to reveal his usual raven black hair covered in bright pink streaks.

Dearka snickered. "At least they match your lipstick." This only made the gang laugh harder.

"So, how did this happen?" Shiho asked after wiping the tears of laughter away.

"That's what I'd like to know." Shinn grumbled.

Ichigo had a proud grin on her face. "Shinn tried to get even with me buy putting pink hair dye in my shampoo and conditioner, so I emptied Shinn's shampoo and conditioner and filled them with the hair dye."

"But how did you know I put hair dye in your shampoo and conditioner?"

"I saw you do it."

"So much for Shinn getting revenge." Meyrin sighed.

"And the moral of this story is; never mess with Ichigo!" Athrun chuckled.

Ichigo laughed and gave him a peace sign. "That's right!"


	9. Movie Night Anyone?

The gang had just showed up at the Asuka household for their movie night. They had settled on a horror themed night much to the girl's, minus Cagalli and Shiho, annoyance. The boys had won them over by promising to have a romance themed night next time. Shinn and Ichigo's parents had been on their way out when the teens arrived and let them straight in. They got settled in the living room and left a couple of seats for the twins.

"C'mon Ichigo, you'll be fine!" Came Shinn's voice from the hallway. The door opened to reveal him pushing an extremely reluctant, not to mention pale, Ichigo into the living room. The girls, with the exception of Cagalli and Shiho, mirrored Ichigo's frightened expression.

Ichigo placed herself in the spot next to Athrun, who looked over at the blonde with an amused expression on his face. "Not a fan of horror films?" He asked, trying to hide his amusement.

Ichigo took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves as she turned to him. "Is it that obvious?" She questioned in a sarcastic voice.

Athrun grinned and shook his head, even when she was terrified the girl still managed to be sarcastic. "Maybe a little." The bluenette replied, leaning back into the couch. "Don't worry, I'll protect you. Won't be the first time I've protected you." He said with a light shrug, referring to the spider he had to get out of her room.

"Spiders are my mortal enemy." She snapped defensively, earning chuckle from Athrun.

* * *

After a couple of movies and many shrieks and screams, not always from the girls, the lights were turned on and the damaged was revealed. Lacus was clinging to Kira's arm and shaking violently while Kira tried to comfort her, Miriallia had her hand over her heart and was trying to calm herself down, Auel was trying to make Meyrin laugh so that she would forget how terrified she was, Dearka was in a fetal position, rocking himself back and forth, Shiho and Yzak were arguing about which characters should have survived and which shouldn't have, Stellar was sobbing quietly into Shinn's chest while he awkwardly patted her head, Rey was bring to explain what exactly happened in the film to Luna, Cagalli was going on and on about how amazing the film was, stopping occasionally to hear Sting's opinions, and Athrun was looking down at the trembling girl in his lap with a rather smug smirk on his face. The blonde had jumped onto his lap at some point during the first film and had been sat there with her face buried in the crook of his neck ever since. He unwrapped one of his arms from her waist and began to run his fingers through Ichigo's silky hair. Miriallia looked over at the pair and, with a big smile on her face, took out her camera and took a picture of them. 'I can't wait to show this to everyone.' The brunette thought with a giggle.


	10. The Picture

Miriallia approached the table full of girls with a big grin on her face. In her hands was a red rectangular box with a white bow wrapped around it. "Hey girls." She greeted, the grin never leaving her face.

"Hi!" Was her response. She walked over to the ruby eyed blonde and held out the present.

"What's this?" Ichigo asked, raising a suspicious brow.

"A gift." Miriallia giggled. "Open it!"

And with that Ichigo untied the bow and lifted the lid. She peered inside and went a nice, bright, cherry red at what she saw. The girls exchanged looks of confusion, looked inside the box, and shared a round of aw's. Inside the box was a silver photo frame with a red rose in each corner. The picture was of a blonde haired girl sat in the lap of a blue haired guy. The girl had her face buried in the guy's neck and clutched at his shirt with her hands, while the guy had one arm wrapped around her waist, the other playing with her hair, and a look of pure adoration on his face. "Miriallia, I'm going to kill you." Ichigo said slowly. The couple in the picture was none other than her and Athrun.

"Why are you going to kill her?" A voice asked from behind her. It was Athrun.

Ichigo's eyes widened as she slammed the lid back on the box. "No reason!" She yelled hurriedly, turning to face the boys. Athrun looked at her questionably. "It's nothing!" She assured him.

"Uh, okay."

Shinn snickered at his sister. 'Payback!' He thought with a menacing grin. "Judging by that reaction, I'd say it was something."

Ichigo gave her brother a deadly glare as she shoved the red box in her bag. "Shut up Shinn." Said boy launched himself at the girl and grabbed her bag. "NO!" Ichigo yelled, desperately trying to get her bag back. Somehow Shinn had managed to pin Ichigo to him as he set the bag down and went about looking for the box. Ichigo did the only thing she could think to do. She bit him. Hard.

Shinn yelped and grabbed his arm, examining the set of marks made by the blonde's perfectly straight teeth. "Why?! Why would you do that?!" The boy whined as his sister snatched her back from the table. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him before stomping off to her locker to hide the picture until the end of the day.

The rest of the group watched the exchange between the siblings quietly, apart from Auel who suddenly burst into laughter. "Our lives have been a lot more entertaining since Ichigo got here, she's great!" He said between laughs, leaning on Sting and banging his fist of the table.


End file.
